For gait rehabilitation, a novel way to encourage patient involvement is to allow patients to use their upper limbs to assist their lower limbs. A modified recumbent stepper with computer control will be used to investigate self-assisted neurological rehabilitation. The recumbent stepper's mechanical design allows users to drive the lower limb stepping motion with upper limb and/or lower limb effort. The general working hypothesis is that allowing patients to use their upper limbs to assist their lower limbs during stepping will improve lower limb neuromuscular recruitment, motor learning, and motor performance. Additionally, short term practice of upper and lower limb stepping is predicted to translate to improved motor performance when stepping with lower limbs only. Results of this research plan may lead to the development of new gait rehabilitation devices that increase patient involvement. These devices could then be used at home, allowing individuals to practice more frequently which may accelerate motor recovery, improve fitness, and improve overall health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]